Two places at once
by NCR Ranger
Summary: The moments in our lives where you question everything you know.


" This is plain weird, man. And not the fun, kooky, ' it seemed like a good idea at the time', Las Vegas kind of weird. ", Sonny muttered, staring at the opened laptop's screen.

The sturdy device was sitting on a cleared off bunk in the Bravo Team's allocated barracks, which was deserted at the moment. They'd finally secured a stretch of downtime, which was widely accepted across the team as being well deserved after their recent op. It'd all been high emotions and stretched out tension, ending with more qausi-irresponsible clubbing later that night. Considering Sonny had avoided getting into more barfights, though, it was generally a good night.

On the following morning, Sonny had wandered into the barracks after the team's first light run, and found Ray watching something, alone. Which was actually normal, in light of how pensive and moody Ray kept behaving these days, after Mexico. That didn't make any sense to Sonny; everyone had been to Mexico, so why was Ray so different than usual ?

That aside, though, what he was evidently watching didn't sound like something mission-related, and the curious Texan had come over to find out what it was.

Now, he'd been here for at least 20 minutes.

Chin propped up in one hand, brow furrowed, Ray nodded. " Yeah. Its, pretty _uncanny,_ isn't it. "

" Ohhh, _uncanny_.How fancy and cultured of you_. "_

_" _Caveman. "

Their brief barbed exchange over with, both SEALs lapsed into silence, and continued watching the footage being displayed on the screen.

It was fairly riveting, in spite of- actually, _especially because of_\- the aforementioned strangeness. After multiple years spent on the teams, both SEALs had certainly seen their fair share of memorable things. Whether they were memorable for good for bad reasons, of course, was an entirely different matter altogether. Still, either way, they stuck around in your head for a while.

What they were looking at right now ? That pretty much fit into a slot between good and bad- somewhere called " Good in an odd way " . It was kind of distracting, to be honest.

" Man, what'd you think Jace would say about all this ? ", Sonny mused aloud. " I bet he'd get a real kick. "

" He might. Or he might get nervous and say its some kind of conspiracy. "

" Conspiracy ? Take your tinfoil hat off, Perry. Next you'll be saying somethin' else crazy: the Russians fiddled with our elections. Or that Pearl Harbor wasn't a surprise. "

" Calm down, calm down. All I'm saying is: this reminds me of what a conspiracy might be. "

" Riiiiight. "

Again, they stopped speaking, and continued watching. It was at least less intense than dodging incoming fire- not that SEALs weren't used to that. And it was a nice change of pace from dealing with Shaw's continued meddling in their affairs.

Plus, now that they knew Clay was out of the woods, they could relax slightly there. Their frogman wasn't in critical condition anymore, if that video chat they'd had with him recently was anything to go by. He had a ways to go, but SEALs were built tough, and built to last. Aside from that being what made them women- magnets, that gave them a fighting chance to bounce back from injuries that would keep anyone else down.

_And_, they'd crushed the terrorist cowards who'd bombed the city and put Clay in his current situation to begin with. Things were beginning to look up for the team.

" Sonny ! Ray ! What're you two doing in here ?! "

Well, they _had_ been.

" Ohhh dear." Sonny pivoted around, to find Jace approaching them.

" Look alive, Ray. Boss's coming in ".

Hastily, Ray hit the pause, as Jason drew near.

For once, at least, he didn't look as tired as he had been- perhaps his daughter had gotten herself together and dropped being so passive aggressive. Or, maybe he'd finally won back that $100 bill he'd lost at the club, and thus had learned his lesson about challenging blondes to playing pool.

Well, something had put him in a better mood, because he didn't at once get on their case.

" Finally. Here you are. Thought you'd been wrangled into another ' therapy session. "

Sonny tapped two fingers against the side of his head. " I think that actually _degraded_ my mental state, as opposed to improving it. "

" _Degraded_ ?! _Now_ look who's getting fancy. ", Ray jabbed.

" Doesn't count for me. I'm usually a lot more crass. "

" That you are, Sonny. ", Jason affirmed.

Ray actually smiled at that- a real smile, which he hadn't done for a while-, and Sony shrugged. It was common knowledge for all of them they couldn't do without their Texan.

" So, what're you up to ? Keeping busy ? "

In response to his question, the other SEALs glanced at each other.

" Weeeel ", Sonny said slowly.

Jason raised an eyebrow.

" Relax, Sonny. I'm not Shaw. "

" Oh, I know. I'd have been in a real bad mood by now if you were. Guy's not an officer; tyrant, more like. "

" Don't say things about someone you won't say to their face, Sonny. " Ray reminded him.

" If he keeps driving us this way, I will. So, _there_. "

" I hate to interrupt this little, morality lesson/ debate ", Jason raised a hand. " But I have to. What's on that screen ? "

He gestured to the laptop.

" Oh, that. " Sonny turned to look at it.

" Ray, why don't you show him ? We'd have had to tell him anyway. And _completely_ blow his mind in doin' so. "

" Woah now. Is this safe for viewing at work ? "

" Hey, hey, don't _worry_, boss. ", Sonny assured him. " Its this TV show Ray's been into. About some archaeologist-scientist eggheads working with the FBI in DC. They dig up bones from some poor sap who got themselves murdered, and try to find out who's to blame. "

" I thought you'd be a fan of rom-coms, Sonny. "

" Ha, ha, ha. Wait till you see it. Go on, Ray, go on. "

" If you insist ", the brooding other SEAL replied.

He hit play.

At once, the video began rolling again. Within 5 seconds, exactly what- or rather, who- Sonny and Ray had found so odd became blatantly obvious.

" What the- ! ", Jason exclaimed, clearly astonished.

" That guy- ! ", he pointed at the screen.

" I know ! ", Sonny burst out laughing.

" He looks _exactly_ like you ! I mean, to a_ T_ ! "

He kept laughing, smacking his knee as Jason could only stare.

" What- you have a twin that you didn't ever tell us about ?! "

" What's the name of this show ?! ", Jason finally managed to say.

" That's the best bit of it ! ", added Sonny.

" Its called ' Bones ! ".


End file.
